A Human's World, Is A Witches Prison
by Tarlouse
Summary: In the future witches live underground in fear of being publicly executed, and it's up to Phoebe to bring her family together to battle an intimate evil.


  
**_A Humans World, is a Witches Prison_**   


BTW, the story was titled after the ensemble drama performance I did this year with my friends for our VCE! We named the play A Mans World, is a Womans Prison (Based on Suffragettes in the early 1900's!) 

~~~ 

"Six years" a voice mumbled to herself. "I've been stuck in this damned prison cell" She looked up and around her to find the   
same prison cell she had been trapped in for six months now. 

The last time she had seen loved ones was six years ago, and at that time she had almost seen them get killed. 

She remembered the day all too well. Piper was pregnant with a little girl, they knew it was a girl at this point she was six   
months gone. Phoebe and Prue were throwing a surprise party for Piper and Leo's wedding annerversary. 

"There're coming!!" Phoebe sqealed in delight. Prue shuffled everyone behind the door behind couches so Piper and Leo   
couldn't see them, little did they realise that they were orbing in. A little trick that had become annoying for the Halliwells. 

"Surprise!" Every one yelled, Piper was still shocked and happy with the surprise, and Leo was too. 

It was only five minutes into the celebrations when it happened. A demon crashed the party and killed several innocents. It was about to kill Piper, but Phoebe wouldn't let that be, Prue was outcold, so Phoebe from no where suddenly levitated and used a new power on the demon's head. 

Electrifying his brain was enough to kill it, but also everyone else in the room saw, and half of them were friends from P3. They   
never knew about the Halliwell's secret. 

"Witch!!!" one of them cried. The rest of them ran and panicked, the house was soon bare but now the sisters were in danger. 

Phoebe helped her sisters try to escape the city but it was no good, the authorities had been alerted and they were shot at on   
sight. Phoebe recalled seeing Piper get shot down first, she fell forward and whacked her head on the corner of the gutter,   
blood seeping from a head wound. 

Phoebe tried to stop to help Piper up, and save her and her baby, but was pulled away by an angry mob. Phoebe turned   
around and saw Prue tied and gagged, being kicked angrilly by the mob, and Phoebe felt the pain, of legs and sticks beginning   
to beat her down. 

Everything ran in slow motion, Phoebe turned and looked beyond the pain at Piper. They began to beat here too, and it broke   
Phoebe's heart. 

"She's pregnant!!!" Phoebe yelled in pain and tears. "you are kicking a pregnant woman, you make me sick!!!!" Phoebe was   
silenced with her beating and the last thing she saw as she lay, bleeding on the ground was Piper and Prue being dragged away   
and thrown into seperate vans. 

"Prue" Phoebe's voice croaked. "Piper" she said between sobs. Her world went black. 

~~~ 

Phoebe sat in her cell huddled in a ball. The memories brought back tears from the past. She couldn't believe that the last thing she saw was her sister, pregnant being ambushed, and possibly beaten to death, she didn't know if she was still alive. Or Prue for that matter. 

Phoebe's thoughts wandered beyond the cell. To the outside world, where humans lived under the rule of a demon, a demon   
they didn't even know was one! How ironic, the humans had worked towards killing all things magic yet they work for a   
demon leader! 

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder where her sisters were now? If they were still alive, they would possibly be in the same   
situation that she was in now. 

Her thoughts were crushed as the sound of the jail door opening brought her eyes up to its attention. A man stood at the door with a bowl of gruel. This was the regular meal for Phoebe, who was weighing only 25 kilo at this point. She could feel her bones through her skin. She grabbed the bowl like an animal and gulped it down. 

"Animals," Phoebe said to herself. "that is all we are to them, animals" 

The days were long in the cell, Phoebe could judge the time by the sun from outside her cell window. She didn't know what awaited her, her punishment of being locked up had at least gone on for six months now, it had to be almost over. 

Phoebe recalled the day all to well she was sentenced to the cell. She was working as a slave in the city, her arms bound all day with metal hand-cuffs, that electicuted you if you tried to escape or use your powers. Phoebe watched during her days working for the normal person, the other witches who weren't even magical, but were just pagan worshippers. 

"How could they do this to us?" Phoebe said to herself with a tear slipping down her cheek. 

Whilst she worked she noticed from the corner of her eye a woman on the ground, exhausted from work. Phoebe thought nothing of it at first, until she then saw several men more towards her. 

"Hey bitch, why aren't you working!!?" one of the men called. The woman tried to get back up but the other man placed his foot firmly on her back and shoved her back down into the mud. It had started to rain at this point. 

Phoebe looked up at the angry rain clouds in the sky, then back at the woman who was still being tormented by her captors. She tried to get back up again but was shoved down, even harder this time. 

"You will stay down if you wish to rest!!!" one of the men called. The woman began to cry, then tried to move again but this time the man pulled out a knife and sliced an angry mark down her back. The woman winced and didn't look back. Her back stinged with the pain of the blood and rain drops washing it to the ground. 

"Get the rest inside, I have to teach this woman a lesson" the man called to the other. Phoebe then watched as the man pulled out his whipped and flung it at her and the other women ushering them inside. Once inside the prison, everyone looked from beyond the bars at the woman and the man outside. A few more moved in with gasoline cans. 

Phoebe's heart sank, she was going to be burnt to death. 

The men began to pour the gas onto the woman, then all stood back. The leader said something then lit a match. 

The anger burnt in Phoebe as furiously as the match as the rain poured down even harder. The storm inside Phoebe was a conflict, it was burning inside her, welling her, and all she could see was her sisters in that womans shoes. She didn't even know if they still lived, or if they were dead if they were burnt to death. 

That was it, Phoebe screamed and burst through the door which kept her confined and rushed at all three men. Using her powers she zapped the cuffs away, then moved in on all three men and using her kickboxing smashed each and everyone away. 

They tried to confine her but she levitated and grabbed one of the men and shocked his brain to a crisp. 

"Bastards!!!" Phoebe howled against the storm. One of the men finally grabbed her from behind and bound her down, the others grabbed her two and dragged her away as the leader, then smirked at Phoebe one last time before lighting another match and setting the poor woman alight. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Phoebe screamed as she was dragged away. She remembered then being thrown into the cell where she had been ever since. 

The night passed with no events as did a week, she sat there and waited. Finally the door opened, not during the obvious feeding times. A man stood at the door with manacles in hand. He hurried the guards into the cell to grab Phoebe so they could chain her up. 

Before she knew it, she was outside again. Much had changed. The city was in ruins now, she didn't know why, it must of just been worn away after six months of her miserable life. 

The men took her to the office where she was sentenced to be sold at a slave auction in a week. For it though, she would have to be bathed and washed. Fed too so she could be fattened up. 

"I can't believe I'm gonna get sold" Phoebe muttered to herself as she ate a feast. As she ate she was closely watched by the guards. 

Any wounds were tended to and she was forced to even eat when she didn't want to. 

Finally a week passed and the auction was here. Phoebe watched from behind the auctioneer as he sold a woman before her. 

"Here is a fine piece of work," the man said. "she is the finest witch from the Devil's Island Prison, her powers come bound, but controlable to your needs and she works hard and is good for the man who wants a woman around the house if you know what I mean" all the men in the crowd laughed and pulled out their money. Phoebe felt sick in the stomach. 

The woman was sold for $100,000 a fine price for a witch. Phoebe was shoved into the center of the stage and the auctioneer began. 

"Here is a witch with a strong spirit, she is good company and will protect you home. Her powers include, Levitation, Mind Powers, and Premonition, so she's good for those in the fortune telling business!" Phoebe growled under her breath, then watched the crowd. 

"Do I have $1,000?" a man put up his hand. He looked rich, and he was fat. Phoebe didn't like the look of him at all. 

"$2,000?" a man with a dark cloak covering his face put up his hand. 

"$4,000!" the fatter man said. 

Another man put up his hand at bid "$10,000" 

"The stakes are getting higher anyone for $15,000?" the fat man raised his hand again. Phoebe watched the crowd, and found the cloaked man raise his hand again. 

"$30,000" he said in a deep voice. Everyone looked at him. 

"$60,000" the fatter man said. Another man bid "$75,000" but the cloaked man bettered it with $100,000. It was as high as the other woman, but the fatter man was going to beat it. He raised his hand and said: "$150,000" the crowd gasped, and the auctioneer waited for more bids. 

"$150,000 going once!!!" he waited for a response. 

"$150,000 going twice!!!" the cloaked man rose his hand and said "$300,000" The fat man looked defeated and the auctioneer began to count again. 

"$300,000 going once!!!!" 

"$300,000 going twice!!!!" the cloaked man looked around. 

"Sold, to the man in black!!!" he brought down his hammer and Phoebe watched on as the man was congradulated. She wondered who her master was, and if he was kind or not. 

Phoebe was dragged back stage to wait for the auction to end so she could be taken away. It was an hour of waiting until the man came to get her. She heard the cell door opening and the cloaked man took her in his hand by the chains which held her. 

She was taken outside a fair distance before Phoebe became worried. 

"Where are you going master?" Phoebe asked, she was frightened when he stopped, she thought she was going to get whipped or abused again. The man slowly turned around and unchained Phoebe. 

"Go," he said in a kind voice. "find your sisters, they need you" 

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked. 

"Never mind take this address," the man handed Phoebe an address. "one of your sisters is here, go to her, she may know where your other one is" 

Before Phoebe could thank the man he was gone. He dissappeared into thin air leaving his cloak behind. 

"I don't know who you are," Phoebe said to the sky. She looked to the address. It read 467 Florence Ave, Downtown San Fransisco. "thank you" Phoebe said with tears brimming in her eyes. 

~~~ 

Phoebe had been walking all night at this point. It had started to rain, and all she could think of were two things. 

Who was that man? And which sister was he leading her to? It was reaching mid-night and Phoebe was tired. She had been dodging the eyes of suspicious humans who knew she was a witch. She had to dress more appropriately. At the moment she was wearing some skimpy outfit, just so she would get sold at the auction. 

She noticed a stall still opened in the street and approached the keeper. He was huddled behind the counter. 

"Hello?" Phoebe said quietly, she shivered in the cold night air. 

"AHHH!" the man sounded alarmed, he stood up and looked at Phoebe shivering. 

"You look cold," the man said with a worried look. "you want something else other than that outfit?" he looked over her body and Phoebe grinned and nodded. 

"I'll pay," Phoebe said. "when I get some money" 

"Money is rare in these parts miss," the man said reaching out for a sweater and pants. "trust me, this one is on me, you look like you need it" Phoebe smiled, she placed the sweater and pants on over her outfit and silently thanked the man again. 

"You look hungry" the man said as Phoebe walked off. She turned and looked at the man. 

"Don't worry I'm fine" she said. She studied the mans kind face. "you're not like most people in these parts" she commented. The man had a grin ear to ear. 

"Not often I meet a nice woman like you" he said. Phoebe blushed. "I suppose I am a bit hungry" 

In the end Phoebe stayed with the man at his stall, until the sun rose the next morning. He saw her off and gave her extra supplies. 

She hid them in a satchel so she didn't look too obvious that she wasn't from around these parts. She thought about that for a moment. She was after all a normal little girl and teenager, everything just changed when she returned to this retched city. 

The city streets were quiet, there was the ocasional car but nothing really happened. It was eerie in these parts of the city, abandoned buildings, demolished ones too. It was as if it were a graveyard. It was so quiet, it scared her. 

She stopped finally and pulled out the address. She read it again then looked up at the street sign, which barely stood upright. 

"This is the place" Phoebe muttered. She looked around but saw nothing in sight. This place was abandoned. Silence greeted her again. 

"Melinda!!" a voice called out. She turned to see a little girl run out into the middle of the road, behind her a woman hunched over with something draped over her body. She limped after her daughter who ran upto her and held her hand. 

Her hand was the thing Phoebe was transfixed on. She saw the twinkling of something on her finger, something that was familiar. 

"Mum's ring?" Phoebe muttered. The woman heard Phoebe's voice and perked up, she turned and waved her stick around and shuffled the little girl behind her. 

"Who's there!!!" the voice said. "I may be blind but I can hear you!!!" Phoebe slowly walked towards the woman but stayed at a distance, she moved back pointing her stick at Phoebe's neck. 

"Ah huh!!!" the woman said. "there you are!!!" Phoebe looked down at the little girl, it was definately who she thought it was. 

"Piper?" Phoebe said with a quiet voice. The woman perked upwards and looked in Phoebe's general direction. She pulled her walking stick back and looked at Phoebe again. She huddled the little girl behind her. 

"Phoebe?" she said her voice cracking. She felt a lump in her throat. She moved in feeling for Phoebe and the two embraced tightly. Tears rolled from their eyes, this was a truely awaited reunion. 

"I've missed you so much!!!" Phoebe said her voice breaking. Piper was quiet but kept crying into Phoebe's shoulder. After a moment, Phoebe pulled Piper away and looked into the darkness of the cloak she wore. 

Phoebe hesitantly reached out and pulled the cloak away from her head. She gasped at the sight she saw. 

Piper's eyes were swollen shut, and scarred. Piper had tears still seeping from the wounds and sniffed with her saddness. Phoebe reached out and traced Piper's wounded eyes. 

"It's not that bad" Piper said between sobs. She tried to stand upright but her legs weren't too good anymore. 

"Piper, you look like hell" Phoebe said with tears lining her eyes. Piper gave a small smile. 

"I'd give anything to see you're face Phoebe," Piper said tracing Phoebe's face. "how are you?" 

"I'm fine" Phoebe said with a laugh. "always worrying about your sisters" Piper smiled and leant heavily on her stick. 

"What's with the stick?" Phoebe asked. 

"Wounds and aging Phoebe," Piper replied. She turned and placed her cloak back. "come, I'll tell you when we return back to the underground" 

"Underground?" Phoebe said trying to help her sister. Piper pulled away. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Piper limped towards an ally, then finally stopped. 

"Melinda honey can you open the door" the little girl moved and opened a secret door. 

"This is the underground" Piper said leading Phoebe inside. 

~~~ 

As soon as they entered the secret underground, Piper's attitude changed. First of all her limp dissappeared and she began to stride inside. She took off her rags and handed them to Melinda who ran off with them. 

Phoebe looked at Piper's appearance with shock. She was now wearing a long black jacket, with black cargo pants and skivy underneath. Piper reached inside her jacket and lifted out two guns in front of her sister. 

They reached a large room where they continued to walk. Suddenly out of nowhere Piper turned and shot a man who was   
spying from a nearby out crop. The room was silent and Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. Why would her own sister lie to her. 

Piper felt her guns with her hands and reloaded them, then placed them back into her holsters. She could do all this and she was blind. 

"Okay Piper, mind explaining?" Phoebe asked as they continued through the large room. There were people everywhere, all clothed similar to Piper, some poor looking and probably innocent witch or pagan refugees. 

"I can't look too strong outside of here, so I have to put on an act" Piper said without looking at her sister. 

"What!" Phoebe was confused, Piper's soft and warming attitude was gone, she had sure toughened in the time that had passed. 

"Phoebe, if a normal person was to think I am a witch, but see I am crippled they are less likely to come at me," Piper turned and looked int Phoebe's general direction. "this is the way I look at night, I have to protect the innocent" 

Phoebe could see Piper metamorph into Prue, with the verge of her family and daughter getting destoryed Piper felt she had to protect them all, and it was all up to her. 

"Protect the innocent, we all wanna do that Piper!" 

"I know," Piper stopped walking and listened as her daughter walked back up to her. "I just have more to protect" Piper said trying not to cry. Phoebe knew she was keeping the tough look up but deep inside, was tearing apart every waking moment. 

"Piper, there's something called 'maternal instincts'" Phoebe tried to explain. 

"Phoebe, forget about me, we have to save Prue" Piper said pushing her away. 

Phoebe watched hurting deep inside. Everything had turned Piper into a hard, cold killer. She could see it in the expression on her older sisters face, especially when Piper held her daughter, she felt she had to protect her from the world she had created. After all it was there fault this was such a mess. 

"Piper?" Phoebe called out from a distance. Piper stopped and Melinda ran upto her and Piper held her small hand in hers tenderly. Phoebe knew Piper's kind heart was still there, she was the only natural mother figure in the family, and the heart of their sister relationship. 

"What?" Piper said finally. 

"At least tell me what happened to you?" Phoebe asked trying to hold back tears. "I can't but feel guilty, I mean you lost your sight and obviously went through hell whilst I seemed to have it easy compared to you" 

"Well you did Phoebe" Piper said quietly. "you want something to eat and drink?" Piper let off her toughened attitude for a moment, she must of realised that Phoebe could see right through her hardened mask and shell. 

"Thank you," Phoebe said, walking up to Piper, she placed her hand tenderly on her sisters shoulder. 

Piper felt cold, like it the life from her body had been drained. Piper led Phoebe and Melinda to the kitchen and prepared some food for Melinda and Phoebe. 

"I'm sorry but this is all we have" Piper said placing some off colour bread onto the counter. Phoebe smiled, it was probably the best she had eaten in years anyway. As they ate there was silence momentarily, finally Phoebe broke the silence. 

"I guess you're wondering how I found you?" she asked. Piper looked up into Phoebe's general direction. "well I don't know who gave me the address, some man brought me at a slave auction, and he told me this was where you were" Phoebe added. Piper's expression turned to suspicion. 

"They better not be spies" Piper said alerted. Her voice was stern and hardened. Phoebe felt guilty now, perhaps this man could of been a spy, and followed her to the underground. 

"What about you Piper?" Phoebe asked quietly. Piper placed her drink down suddenly and grabbed the table cloth. Looking down at the table in silence Phoebe noticed the tears staining the table cloth and plate beneath Piper's head. 

"You don't have to tell me honey?" Phoebe said reaching out for Piper's hand. Piper recoiled and stood up. She left the room quietly. Melinda sat in silence. Phoebe could sence that it hurt Melinda too to remember. Piper began to take up the dishes and turned on the hot water and began to wash them. As the steam move through the air, Piper began to speak; 

"I lost my sight, protecting my little girl" Piper said on the verge of tears. "something you would never know" she added directed to Phoebe. Melinda looked up at Piper then back at Phoebe. 

"I don't know you very well, Aunty Phoebe, but mummy doesn't like talking about this" Melinda said defending Piper. She was only six and spoke like an adult. The harsh world had made her grow up faster than the normal human child. 

"Where's your daddy?" Phoebe asked after a moments silence. 

"He's not here Phoebe!!!!" Piper yelled she turned and threw a plate in Phoebe's direction. Phoebe ducked and it shattered on impact of the wall. Phoebe looked up to see Piper crying opening at the sink. She'd broken apart. 

Phoebe made her move slowly walking towards Piper she wrapped her arm around her sister hesitant of Piper reteliating. 

Piper though moved in and hugged Phoebe tightly crying into Phoebe's shoulder, all the years of pain were now escaping in her tears. 

After five minutes Phoebe slowly sat Piper down and got her another drink, sitting opposite her she placed her hand onto Piper's urging her to tell her what happened. 

"It began after I saw you that last time...." 

~~~ 

2002 : The Day that they were discovered. 

Piper lay prone of the ground. She watched as they hauled Phoebe, and then she felt many arms being wrapped around her body. Then the hard force of her hitting the floor of a van. It was dark as the door was slammed. She felt more arms tying her down, and the pain in her abdomen was ablaze with pain. She knew the baby was coming, earlier because of the trauma to her body. 

"Leo??" Piper whimpered. She called his name for ages as she was in the van for many hours before reaching her final destination. Even then they left her locked in the van. Piper felt wet now, either her water had broken or she was bleeding interally. She cried for her baby, and because of the pain she was in. 

Many hours it seemed she had been unconcious from the pain and trauma, Piper could bearly register any of her surroundings but felt something was happening outside the van. She heard screams and gunfires. To weak to move and protect herself Piper lay on the bottom of the van in the corner, her heart raced and her breathing was ragid. 

After what seemed for enternity of silence, the light of day pierced into the van and she had no strength to defend herself so she layed and waited for her death to come so swiftly. Instead though, she felt a gentle caring touch on her face and stomach. Piper opened her eyes and saw several silluttes in front of her. 

"Leo?" Piper whispered hoarsely. One of the figures came into the light, it was a young woman, dressed in gypsys clothing. She looked like a practicing Pagan. 

"Here, drink this" the woman offered Piper a flask of water. Piper gulped it down eagerly, not caring who these people were, but just wanted the drink. 

"My baby..." Piper stammered. The woman prodded at her stomach, then looked and spoke to the other people. 

"We have to get this baby delivered via cesarian" the woman said to Piper finally. "everyone will be alright, I promise" Piper felt the tears, and was panicking but was to weak to show these emotions. 

She was carried on a stretcher towards a forest. It seemed that the van had been driven to a remote forest area. She couldn't guess exactly where she was, but that it was cold. 

The woman felt Piper shiver and placed a blanket over her chilled body. Eventually, they reached a cabin where they entered and placed Piper on a bed. Piper could hardly see anymore, her vison clouded. She looked to the side to see someone pulling up a tray of objects, probably objects to help deliver the baby. 

Piper's mind was mixed with a jungle of thoughts, on her sisters safety, Leo's whereabouts, and her baby's safety. 

Fell in and out of consciousness, but knew for a fact that these people had put her under some sort of drug. Piper was thankful for this. 

Piper didn't know how long she had been sleeping but finally awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside and cooking. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned. She was about to get up but felt a sharp pain in her stomach and stopped. The same woman heard Piper and got up and went to her immediately. 

"Hey?" she said with a warm smile. Piper's images were fuzzy but the woman seemed friendly. She blinked a few times to clear the image. 

The woman was young, and had brown hair and green emerald eyes, she wore a skirt and blouse with flowers on both, and a scarf on her head. 

"You were out of it for a long time" she said warmly. "you want to try to eat?" Piper was hungry but her first thoughts were on her baby. She felt her stomach to find it normal sized again. She lifted up her top and felt her skin. It was blistered and scared from an incision. 

"My.." Piper began. 

"We had to take it to the nearest hospital," the woman explained. "because the baby was premature it was at risk here, you have to understand that" 

"My baby..." Piper's voice trailed off into tears. 

"You have to trust us, we know about you and your sisters, and we too are witches, we want to only serve and protect you all" Piper couldn't help but feel helpless and scared. 

She was in bed for a few weeks, the events had taken its toll on her worn body. News came from the hospital, Piper's baby was well, and a healthy baby girl, but the hospital staff wanted to moniter the mother. Of course they couldn't because of the risks of being attacked again, so the baby was taken back immediately to Piper. 

For the first time in days Piper was happy. She could hold her little girl for the first time, and because she felt that this child was so important for the future of this world, she named her Melinda, after her great ansestor, Melinda Warren. 

Piper stayed with witches as long as it took for her to feel ready to travel again. She had to find her sisters, and make sure they were alright. She hadn't heard from Leo, or Cole, and for the first time, she felt all alone. 

Leaving their protection wasn't Piper's best decission, but she couldn't leave them at risk either. Everyone around her was a moving target, including Melinda. 

She travelled around the city and on its outer regions for a few months, in disguise, narrowly getting caught, until one day when her maternal instincts would take control of her and cause her to pay the price. 

It was a overcast day, and Piper was walking through an ally, she was holding little Melinda when suddenly a rat ran out in front of her. Being startled because of her overworking nerves, Piper froze the rat, but didn't realise someone was watching, they noticed and cried out "witch!!" Piper bolted, but didn't get far as she was almost mobbed down again. 

She then tripped and Melinda fell onto the ground crying. Piper tried to her to her, but suddenly heard a gun shot. Pain errupted in her right leg. She looked down to see blood staining the pavement. Then she saw the gun getting aimed at her little girl. 

Piper snapped, she didn't know where the energy came from but she bolted out and grabbed Melinda, but then heard the gun fire and a blaze of pain in her eyes. She couldn't see, and blinded she in a last attempt to escape used her powers. Knowing everything was frozen she made her escape. 

She finally stopped and sat alone soothing Melinda and at the same time was trying to stop the blood oozing from her eyes. She tried to open them but couldn't. The bullet must of grazed her eyes blinding her. Shaking she couldn't get Melinda to stop crying, nor help herself. She felt something touch her shoulder. She tried to look at them but couldn't see. 

"Please, come with us, we can protect you and help you" the second good omen in the last year, Piper felt that something was watching her and protecting her now. And since then, she has been hidden in the underground waiting and searching for her loved ones. 

~~~ 

Phoebe sat in silence at the kitchen table. Piper had finally finished her story and was now washing dishes again quietly. The room was tense, and all Phoebe could think about was trying to heal Piper's pain. 

She suddenly felt guilty for having it good. Being imprisoned in a cell for months had to be better than being blinded saving your own child and going it tough to protect her in a world which can't accept her or her mother. 

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder too, where Leo was? Was the man who helped her Leo. She tried to think back, recognise a face, but couldn't. She wished she could just reach out to Piper and tell her Leo was alright. But even now Piper probably hated Leo for abandoning her and his own child. 

"We'll send a search party out tommorro" Piper finally said breaking the silence. 

"For who?" Phoebe replied, she fiddled with her glass, and her eyes wandered over towards Melinda's. She sat staring into her meal. 

"Prue, who else" Piper said trying to lighten up the situation. "remember we have a third sister Phoebes!" Piper turned around with a small smile. Phoebe felt some of the tension lift but knew it was always going to be a problem. 

"I'm sorry I don't have any information on where she is," Phoebe began. "the man only led me to you" 

"Perhaps he knew we'd find Prue if we were together," Piper said. "I mean the power of three should be able to save us" Piper was trying to think positive but her bad past was getting to her. 

Piper knew Phoebe was thinking about her, worrying about her. 

"Stop sympathising Phoebe!!" Piper snapped finally. Phoebe gulped and watched as Piper walked out of the room. It was going to be a long road ahead. 

Phoebe followed Piper out into the main room again, where Piper was talking to some of her men. It was like a war. Phoebe moved around and watched her sister at work. 

She gathered her troops and told them where to go, whilst watching Melinda, or listening for her pressence when she could. Piper was very well developed as a fighter now. She always had that spirit but could never pull it out when she needed it. 

Phoebe couldn't believe this was happening and before going to bed she passed the kitchen again to find Piper wiping salve over her wounded eyes. She was in pain but wouldn't admit to it. 

Her bothered thoughts followed her into the night. Whilst laying in bed that night couldn't sleep because of it. She had to talk to Piper again, and tell her how she felt about her problems, but she was afraid Piper would snap. 

"To hell with her!" Phoebe said getting up. She had to say something. Piper was sitting up and using a computer, probably to locate Prue. 

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked from behind Piper. Piper didn't turn around. 

"Looking for Prue" Piper said quietly. 

"Piper, you're pushing yourself too much" Phoebe began. 

"Phoebe, someone has to find Prue!!" 

"And you don't have to do it all by yourself!!," Phoebe said trying to break through. "I'm here now, I can help you out, you're not alone..." 

"I've been alone for six years Phoebe!!" Piper began to cry. "I was alone giving birth to Melinda, I was scared, I was afraid I'd never see your beautiful face again!!!!" Piper continued. "I even can't see your face because I am blinded, all because I saved my little girl, you have no idea Phoebe!!!!!" Piper broke down and layed her head in her arms over the keyboard. 

"Perhaps I don't but I can help.." Phoebe said quietly moving towards her sister. 

"How can you help me, when you have no idea of my pain?" Piper said with anger evident in her voice. Phoebe moved and lifted out the tub of salve from her pocket, she held it beside Piper and began to open the lid. Piper looked over in Phoebe's general direction. 

Phoebe gathered some of the salve and moved her fingers gently over to Piper's wounded eyes. Piper flinched at first but was welcomed to the soothing, healing hands her sister provided. Tears began to spill from Piper's eyes again and she reached up and touched Phoebe's hand. 

"Thank you" Piper said with a small smile. She moved into Phoebe's arms and the two embraced again, peace was restored just for tonight. 

~~~ 

A man walked through the streets, the same man who had brought Phoebe's freedom. He hurried along, knowing he was now a wanted man. He turned to see a couple of demons walking towards me. 

"You betray your own kind!!!" the man yelled in anger. 

"We don't work for witches" 

"But you are the same as they, magic!!" the man said, "I mean, without witches there is no balance" 

"Perhaps we don't want balance," one of the demons said. "get him!" the man pulled back and pulled out an energy ball, and threw it at the demons. He managed to knock a few down, but more surrounded him. 

"Get him!" all the demons pulled him down and tied him, the man whilst on the ground looked about, and saw his captor. 

"Leo!!!" the man said. "how could you?" His world went black as Leo walked towards his unconscious form. 

~~~ 

Piper was up early the next morning, she was up and about talking to her men and women, preparing them for the city wide search for Prue. She had to find her in order to win this battle, and when the battle and time came to set things right, it would be an epic one. 

Phoebe laced up in some attire Piper had given her, and Melinda watched from a box she sat on. She was swinging her legs and studying Phoebe. Phoebe knew this and looked at her, not really knowing her neice to well, she had to speak to her; 

"Hey?" Phoebe said with a cheerful voice, she stood upright and fixed her self up. Melinda smiled warmly. She had her mothers glowing face and fathers kind eyes. 

"I think you're pretty" Melinda said with a grin. Phoebe blushed slightly at Melinda's cute voice. 

"Thank you sweetie," Phoebe began, she moved towards Melinda. "you're pretty too Melinda" 

"You can call me Mel, I like that better" Melinda said with a giggle. 

"Sure Mel" Phoebe said brushing her head. Melinda shuffled away playfully and fixed her hair up again. 

"Ready?" Phoebe turned around to see Piper had entered the room. She looked to see Piper was trying to find her in the room. 

"Yeah" Phoebe replied touching Piper to show where she was. Piper smiled and clasped Phoebe's hand. 

The search today was going to take place on only one half of the city, and would take the entire day. It was all undercover, and just a question of asking around. 

"For Prue" Piper said leading Phoebe out. 

"For Prue" she repeated. 

~~~ 

The man began to awake in a cell, he moaned and shifted his head painfully, squinting he tried to make out his surroundings. He sat dazed for a while, and then finally got up and yelled from his cell like a caged animal. 

"You monsters!!!" he yelled. He shook the bars trying to break free, but gained a shock from them. 

"Sit down human!" one the guards said. "or should I say Belthazar" Cole stood up shocked. 

"Damn you!!!" he yelled angrilly. "can't you see by doing what you are doing the humans will discover you" 

"Tell that to the Source" the guard said beginning to unlock the cage, suddenly Leo came around the corner dressed in dark leathers and a long draped cloak. 

"Hello Belthazar," Leo began in a dark voice. "nice nap?" 

Cole began to wrestle from his chains and captors but to no avail. Instead his welcome was a kick to the stomach from Leo. 

"It's futile Belthazar," Leo began. "you know that better than anyone" Cole studied him hard. This wasn't the Leo he used to be. Something seemed wrong, something in his eyes was gone, his face, and his features were all out of whack. 

"Leo, what happened to you?" Cole asked. Leo laughed. 

"I realised I was on a loosing team" Leo snapped back, he added another kick to Cole's stomach, he winced and fell one knee to the ground, panting hard, he looked up to see Leo eye to eye. 

"Now, to decide your fate traitor" Leo snarled, he picked Cole up and dragged him to see the Source. 

~~~ 

Phoebe stopped walking. It had been a very long day and her legs were killing her. She looked over and found Piper talking to a nearby person with much confidence. She couldn't believe how brave she was to face this cruel world. 

"Found anything??" Piper asked as she approached Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head misserably. 

"She could be anywhere Piper, anywhere.." Piper refused to believe Prue was gone and looked away. Phoebe turned as Piper had heard something coming towards them, as she did she noticed a familiar face walking their way. Her eyes lit up. There was hope. 

"Leo!!" Phoebe called out. Piper turned to Phoebe. 

"Is that Leo!!!?" she asked shocked. Phoebe replied; 

"Yes" Leo turned around and grinned evilly at Phoebe, he then orbed out and appeared beside the sisters. 

"Helllllo" he said in a deep demonic voice. Piper jumped back. 

"Leo?" she asked. 

"Yes, darling its me, your loving husband, back!" Piper suddenly clenched her fists, he was mocking her, and even when she was a cripple. He hadn't been lost all these years, something had changed him from the man she once knew. 

"That isn't the Leo I remember.." Piper said angrilly. 

"How do you know," Leo replied crossing his arms. "you can't even see me" Piper lunged at Leo screaming, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to get him to feel the pain of Melinda's solo upbringing and painful birth into the world. He had never been there for them. And he never would now. 

Phoebe pulled her back and looked into Leo's cold eyes and asked one question; 

"Where is Prue Leo" Leo looked at Phoebe shocked by the odd question out of no where. 

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Leo asked with a grin. 

"I know you know" Phoebe said narrowing her eyes. Leo looked upwards not taking his eyes off Phoebe's. Piper began to restrain as she couldn't see anyway. She listened eagerly. Leo's silence was deathly, finally he replied; 

"I killed her" 

"No," Piper simply responded. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "No" she repeated. Phoebe looked at Piper for a moment seeing she had just been stabbed in the heart a thousand times, Piper sunk to the ground slowly in a heap. 

"How could you?" Phoebe turned around and glared and Leo. Leo shrugged and grinned. 

"Easy, I slit her throat" Piper looked up from the ground. Phoebe couldn't see her eyes but she knew they were dark and cold. She was mad, and getting madder by the second. Phoebe turned around her hand reaching for her gun, Leo shook his head. 

"What are you going to do shoot me?" Leo said grinning. Phoebe growled under her breath. 

"Tell me what happened to Prue" Phoebe said angrilly. 

"Fine.." Leo began. "it began that day we all split up" 

~~~ 

2002 - The day they were discovered... 

Leo watched in horror as the house was in panic, all hell had broken loose. Leo dreaded this and turned to Phoebe in the chaos. 

"You have to leave town..." he said touching her firmly on the shoulders. Phoebe nodded, she was about to leave when she turned around and asked Leo; 

"What about you?" Phoebe asked. "Piper can't have this baby alone, she needs you, we need you!" Leo shook his head. 

"Go" he said with a smile. "Tell Piper I love her" Phoebe nodded and hesitantly left, Leo orbed out from where he stood. 

~~~ 

Leo appeared in the cemetary. He walked around slowly in the darkness of the tomb and called out; 

"Cole!!!" Nothing. He knew he was there though and called out again. 

"Cole!!" suddenly a figure shimmered in. It was Cole. 

"What!?" he said annoyed. "I am sorry I couldn't come to the party!" 

"No, its not that, they have been discovered," Leo began. "you're the only one I could turn to" 

Cole looked at Leo suspciously. "what makes you think I can do anything?" 

"You know The Source directly, speak to him" Leo began. "our discovery is his too, demons are now known to man, and he won't like that either" 

"What if that was his plan" Cole began. Suddenly another figure shimmered into the room, Leo turned and stepped back afraid. It was The Source, face to face, he looked at Cole, looked at Leo. 

"I'm sorry" he said. He shimmered out. 

"Damn you Cole!!!!" Leo shouted out. The last thing Leo saw was The Source slamming him into a wall. 

~~~ 

"The next thing I remember is being poweful," Leo continued, "so powerful I had a mission, to kill the Charmed Ones, and rule over San Fransisco as The Sources second in command, in a human form people would think I was a human and there fore accept me" 

Phoebe looked at Leo then remembered that Cole had betrayed them. "Cole" she whispered. 

"Back to my story..." Leo began. "So I hunted down the first sister, Prue. I found her, she had been taken to a police station and locked up under heavy survelance. I got in and slit her thoat. I called it a suicide attempt and no body thought much of it," he looked over to see Piper was shaking and clenching her fists, she was about to explode. "I slit her throat good" Leo said with a grin. 

"You bastard!!!!!!!!" Piper screamed everything exploded, the walls of nearby buildings, windows, things blew away as if a twister had hit the area. Phoebe grabbed onto a nearby pipe for dear life and Leo dissappeared in an orb of lights before he hit the wall. Piper pulled out her guns and began to fire rounds where Leo had been standing. Phoebe moved ove r to Piper and held her tightly, as she began to cry into her shoulder. 

"He is going to pay Phoebe!!!" Piper said. Phoebe knew that the only thing written in Piper's heart now; was revenge. 

~~~ 

"Mummy!?" Melinda called out. She walked the cold streets scanning around for her mother. She had left the base even after strict orders from Piper, but she just wanted to help so much. 

Walking around for a little while she noticed it was getting darker now, and she was scared. 

"Melinda!" a voice called out. Melinda turned around to see a familiar face from the underground, she ran up to them and the person picked her up and wrapped their arms protectively around her small frame. 

"Let's get you home," the person said. "you're mother will be worrying about you" Melinda nodded and together they began to walk off. They were stopped in their tracks when several demons mobbed them. 

"Hand over your warden, and no one will be hurt," one of the demons began. "or it will be a waste of your life" 

"I will never do that" the person said enraged. Placing Melinda down, the figure pulled out a gun and started to fire towards the demons. It did nothing though, they just kept coming. 

"Run Melinda!!!!" the person screamed. Melinda was frozen with fear, but suddenly jumped upright when a demon tried to grab her. 

Melinda screamed, and ran off as fast as she could. She heard the gun shots behind her going off, she knew that person was dead and it was all her fault. She wasn't watching when a hand suddenly grabbed her and gagged her mouth to prevent her from screaming. 

"Shhhhhh," the figure began. "Daddy's here" 

~~~ 

"My god!!!" Piper began, she dropped her guns to the table. "my little girl, where is she!!!?" Everyone noticed Piper's anguish and she pointed towards each and every one of them. 

"You were meant to watch over her!!!" Piper said angered. She grabbed the nearest object and smashed it. Phoebe stood back and watched her enraged sister. She just wished to have her sister back. 

"Piper, calm down" Phoebe said trying to sooth her anger, but Piper pushed her away. 

"It's my daughter Phoebe!!" Piper began. "you have no idea how much I worked to protect her and I failed!" Piper began to cry in anger. 

Phoebe reached out and held Piper tight. 

~~~ 

"I knew you would come in handy pathetic demon" Leo began. He dragged in Melinda and sat her down opposite Cole who looked at Melinda trying to figure out who it was. 

"That is you daugher," Cole began. Leo didn't reply. "isn't it?" Leo nodded. "you're a sick man Leo" 

"I'm no man anymore Cole, I am a demon, and I have to destroy the Charmed Ones, so you will make an errand for me," Leo suggested, he began to pace up and down past Melinda, Melinda whimpered in the chair and Cole felt so much sympathy for her, he just wanted to say how sorry he was for his mistakes in the past. He knew he wanted to be on the winning team, the good side. 

"You're a sick man Leo" Cole shickered again. Leo responded with a punch into his stomach firmly. 

"You are damn lucky The Source let you live, for now" Leo grinned. "you are to send this message to the Charmed Ones," Cole was about to respond but Leo stopped him. "and don't tell me you don't know where they are, I know you do!" Cole frowned and Leo commanded him to be untied. Cole stood up and walked out of the room. 

"I promise I will save you little one" he whispered under his breath. 

~~~ 

"I can just sit and wait for them to find my baby Phoebe" Piper said slamming her fist onto the table firmly. It made Phoebe jump, she was alarmed at Piper's strength. Piper could only listen and hope her daughter had come back. She wished so much to touch her again. 

"Be patient, they'll find her" 

"I'm just so mad at her too Phoebe, I told her specifically to stay here, so she would be safe," Piper's mind began to wander. "if Leo has got her" 

"He doesn't," Phoebe began. "he would of said something by now" Just as Phoebe spoke there was yelling coming from the main entrance. The two of them stood up and looked in the general direction. Phoebe then saw what she thought was a ghost. It was Cole. 

"We found him shimmering in here," one of the men said. "I'm sure he's working for The Source" Phoebe looked at Cole and into his eyes. She wanted to trust him, but after what Leo told her. She shook off the thought, surely Cole was one of the Goodguys. They couldn't be the only two left in this epic battle against good and evil. 

"Is that really you Cole?" Phoebe said quietly. Piper cringed at the name and listened in carefully unable to see his face she tried to sense emotions through his voice. 

"Yes," Cole began. "I'm sorry I didn't come back to help you" 

"Did you really..." 

Cole stood silent. He knew that Phoebe knew about the truth, and how he backstabbed them. He regretted it and that was why he never faced her in six years. It was the longest six years in his life. 

"Yes" he answered quietly. The men held him tighter. Phoebe was quiet and the room was tense. Piper was beginning to feel sorry for him, but remembered that her daughter was her priority. 

"Where's my daughter Cole!!!?" Piper said drawing out a gun, she pressed it against his temple firmly and held her finger at the trigger. "I know you know who I am talking about, why else would you have come" 

Cole nodded, and Piper felt it through the slight tilting of the gun. 

"I saw her, she looked so scared" 

"Where is she!?" Piper pressed the gun even harder against his head. He could feel his pulse pressing against the cold metal of the gun. Phoebe looked at Cole with no sympathy. What ever she once believed was gone. She didn't care if Piper shot him dead. 

"That is why I am here, they sent me" 

"Who?" Piper asked. Cole kept his mouth shut and Piper pressed the gun even harder against his head. 

"Tell me you bastard or I'll shoot your damn brains out!!!" 

"Okay, I am working for Leo, and the Source, they sent me, I didn't have a choice," Cole began. "I am on your side, I just couldn't face you after I did such a terrible thing, I betrayed you" 

"I can't believe you Cole," Phoebe began. "after all we did for you, and I loved you" 

"Believe what you want, after I deliver this message, they will try to kill me, and I know that," Cole began. "I can't run away from the Source, I'm as good as dead and you know it" 

"Maybe that is the way it was meant to turn out" Phoebe said quietly. 

"Where can we find her?" Piper asked firmly. 

"She will be executed tommorro in town square, you know it is just a trap..." 

"And what if it isn't, she's as good as dead anyway and we don't want innocent blood spilt over this" Phoebe said angrilly. She turned to Cole. 

"I can't help you both" Cole began. 

"Just leave!" Phoebe said pointing towards the door. "I never what to see your demonic butt again" 

Cole turned around as Piper pulled the gun away and said "I still love you" as he shimmered out. Phoebe looked away and Piper put the gun back in her holster. 

"I guess we go to town square" Piper said quietly. Phoebe didn't respond, she just stared blankly wondering what happened to everything she once knew. 

~~~ 

"Citizens of San Fransisco!" a loud voice boomed. Everyone looked up awaiting the latest of the exectutions of witches and super-human creatures. "today we execute five more wretched evil of this Earth!" 

The crowd cheered and four people were pushed out onto the podium. The announcer's face came into the light. It was Leo. He glared at all three, and waited for the signal from the Source who sat in the midst of the action. 

"First up, we have Jason Millard," Leo began. "executed for being a warlock" the young man was pushed forward and towards the noose. Tightening the rope around his neck he turned and announced the next victim. 

Piper and Phoebe stood in front of the large army, preparing for the battle. 

_Laugh and cry_   
_Live and die_   
_Life is a dream we're dreaming_

"We go into battle today," Piper began. 

_Day by day_   
_I find my way_   
_Look for the song and the meaning_

"Nicole Williams" Leo said. 

_Then you look at me_   
_And I always see_   
_What I have been searching for_   
_I'm lost as can be_   
_Then you look at me_   
_And I am not lost anymore_

"To save all witches and warlocks," Piper added. 

_People run_   
_Sun to sun_   
_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

"Tony Robinson" Leo read from his list. 

_Once begun_   
_Life goes till it's gone_   
_We have to go where it's going_

"And make all equal again," Piper added. 

_And you say you see_   
_When you look at me_   
_The reason you love like so_

"Melinda Wyatt" Leo finished. 

_As lost I have been_   
_I'll find love again_   
_And life just keeps on running_   
_And life just keeps on running_   
_And life just keeps running....for you_

"No more will a human's world be a witches prison!!!" Everyone yelled and prepared for battle. The crowd were cheering and Leo was looking for Piper, to see her face when her daughter hung from the rope lifeless would be a pure joy. 

Piper walked along side with Phoebe and Phoebe saw the crowd ahead, and pulled Piper behind her, but Piper was pulled away from Phoebe. It was Cole. Phoebe looked at Cole coldly and Cole whispered something into Cole's ear, Phoebe looked on curiously, and Piper nodded and walked away nodding towards Cole. Patting him on the back as if thanking him they walked towards their final battle. 

As if the buildings moved in on the evil in town square, the army moved forwards with much bravery, their eyes glimmered hope and love towards the normal person. People had died, people had been tortured, innocents killed, children suffered, and now it would be the final chapter in this saga. 

Piper looked up and heard Leo first, grinning and his eyes full of evil and deciet. She then heard her daughter screaming at the noose and all hell broke loose. 

"NO!!!!!" Piper pulled out her gun and fired towards Leo missing him. The troops attacked. 

Leo then noticed Cole walking away from the battle and ordered for him to get captured. 

Piper shot numorous demons down, humans ran scattered like mice. Afraid like the cowards they were. 

Phoebe shot for her life, levitating every now and again, she watched as Piper blew up demon after demon. Blood stained their hands. Phoebe turned to see Cole running away from a couple of demons. Distracted for a few seconds she called out to Cole, then felt a hard object thud and rattle her senses, she felt the back of her hand and saw blood before her eyes. She fell to the ground and watched as Piper was getting surrounded now by too many. The troops had been shot down, many of them not magical witches or warlocks, just believers, but believing wouldn't help them now. 

Piper grabbed a stick and started hand to hand combat, though blinded she could hear them moving in on her advancing their every move. 

Blood pumped and everything seemed to slow down. It was carnage, world war all over again. People bled, innocents died. Had they taken it too far now? Piper fended off demon after demon, whilst Leo laughed in the midst of all the violence. 

Phoebe got up slowly and saw that Leo now had Cole, and her heart told her that she had to try, try to save him. She pulled away from the grasp of the crowd and called out Cole's name; 

"Cole!!!!!" Phoebe was pulled back by several demons, and Cole was tied to the noose. He looked down at Cole and mouthed; "I love you" the chair was pulled from beneath and he fell to his death. 

"NO!!!" Phoebe began to cry and looked at the chaos around her and at Piper. Leo laughed above them, Piper bled from head to toe fighting for her daughter, innocent woman and children bled on the ground. Phoebe began to fall apart as her world spun around her. She then saw Prue standing them holding her arms out. 

In the middle of the chaos she looked over at Piper, who was fending off a demon. As it happened slowly Phoebe saw a demon thrust a pole through Piper. Piper stopped and grabbed the pole in pain and turned around and looked at Phoebe. She coughed up a bit of blood and stumbled to the ground. 

"Piper!!!!" Phoebe called out, she shot the demons down and pulled Piper close to her crying, blood poured from her wound, it was as large as her stomach. Piper looked up into Phoebe's direction and Phoebe saw tears come from Piper's swollen eyes. 

"No" Phoebe said quietly. Piper nodded. 

"I'm, sorry, Phoebe" Piper gasped quietly, blood poured out from the corners of her mouth with each word. It seemed to quieten around them, everything else was blocked out now, and it was just them. 

"What did Cole tell you?" Phoebe asked wiping Piper's tears. Piper reached up with her hand and tenderly touched Phoebe's cheek. 

"Everything, will," Piper gasped. "be fine" she said with her last breath. Piper slumped in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe looked up at Leo who laughed at her, and held Melinda by his side by the hair. She screamed and tried to escape but couldn't. 

Dropping Piper gently down she stood up and pointed at Leo. 

"You bastard!!!" she yelled. 

Leo laughed and pointed at Phoebe, then orbed out with Melinda, he then appeared at the noose with his daughter wrapped firmly in it. Phoebe began to cry in fustration. Piper would of done anything for Melinda, Melinda was her whole life and now that was even gone. She had to do something about it. 

Phoebe pulled out her gun and began to levitate. Firing a few shots she managed to shoot the rope as Piper would of. Leo screamed and pulled out a knife. Phoebe glared at Leo and pulled out the gun again aiming it at him. 

"Would you sacrifice your own life witch!?" Leo snarled. Phoebe looked around, she saw Cole's lifeless body hanging, he looked peaceful, his face now pale. Piper lay on the ground still bleeding, tears stained her cheeks from where she had cried for her little girl. She loved Melinda so much, and would of sacrificed everything for her. 

Phoebe then turned and saw Prue again, holding out her hands she pointed towards Leo and simply nodded. Phoebe had to end this and now. 

"I've got nothing else to loose Leo!," Phoebe screamed. "I've lost everything that meant anything" Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hand shaking she grasped the gun trying to aim it at Leo. 

She suddenly felt a pain in the back and in that sudden moment of being dazed Leo pulled out a gun and shot Phoebe in the shoulder. Phoebe winced and fired herself, hitting Leo in the chest. Leo staggered back and dropped Melinda to the ground. He slowly orbed out. 

"Melinda!!!" Phoebe cried running towards the only remaining of her family. Melinda rushed upto Phoebe and hugged her tight. 

"Phoebe," Melinda cried. "I want my mummy!!!" she wailed. Phoebe held Melinda tighter then looked over at Piper still laying on the ground. Holding Melinda she walked slowly towards Piper and knelt beside her. 

Melinda didn't look, but knew, she was gone. 

Phoebe leant over and touched her face, tears spilled from her eyes and onto Piper's pale face. She traced her eyes and whispered; 

"I want her too" Phoebe whispered. 

~~~ 

THE END 


End file.
